Roommates
by Naluloverxxxzombie
Summary: Lucy is disowned by her father, she moves to magnolia where she meets natsu... PS this is my first fan fiction! Their is a little Gruvia and maybe some Gajelvy
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own Fairy Tail! This is my first fan fiction so I hope you enjoy! Please review and tell me what you think :)!**

LUCY POV

There was a knock at the door. It was still early in the morning, so I was not dressed yet. I am sure its just Virgo checking to see if I'm awake.

"Come on," I said still sleepy.

"Miss Lucy, Mister Jude would like to see you," Virgo said sweetly.

If my father wants to see me it must be really important."Okay, let me get dressed ,and I'll be down shortly."

I got dressed and headed to my fathers study. I knocked before entering. When I entered the room he had the same cold stare. He had been this way since my mom died.

"Good-morning Lucy," he said cooly.

"Good-morning Father," I replied with a faint smile, " why did you want to see me may I ask?"

"Since you still refuse to get married I am disowning you. You will no longer be apart of this family. You may leave now." He said it as if it wasn't a big deal.

"Mom would have never done this to me! She would have supported me! You cold bastard!" I screamed at him. I slammed the door and started walking to my room to pack. Tears started to well up in my eyes, but I heard them back. I knew I couldn't bring much, so I packed some 'casual' clothes that I wasn't allowed to wear at home. I also packed some makeup along with my hygiene products. The last thing I packed was a picture of my mom.

I got a train ticket to Magnolia, the city I always dreamed in living in. Ever since I was a little girl my mom would take me hear every year on my birthday. But when she died I stopped coming. I don't remember much of it except the sakura tree. The train ride was 3 hours so I decided to sleep.

When I woke up I was in Magnolia. I got of the train and frowned I didn't have a lot of money, and had no where to go. I walked around a bit awestruck by how amazing it was. I was too busy looking at everything that I didn't notice when I bumped into someone.

"Oi watch where you're going," said the person. He had pink hair and was fairly taller than me.

**A/N: do y'all like it so far? Sorry for the chapter being so short! The next chapter will be longer. This chapter was a posed to be longer, but I thought this was a better ending.**


	2. Chapter 2

**LUCY'S POV**

"I'm sorry I didn't see you," I said," its just Magnolia is just so pretty."

"You're new here then,' he said with a wide grin, "my name is Natsu, I live here in Magnolia."

"Name is Lucy," I said with a smile. My stomach growled I hadn't eaten since this morning.

"Hungry?" He asked, he seemed nice enough so I replied.

"Yeah. I could really go for some food right now." I said honestly.

"I'd take you to the bar and grill Fairy Tail, but this can get crazy there. We can go to my place," he paused," if you want that is."

"That's fine, as long as you aren't going to kidnap me or anything." I said jokingly.

We walked and talked for the longest time, or it seemed like it. We finally reached his house. It was on a hill looking over the city. When we walked into the house it was really messy.

**NATSU POV**

Lucy stopped and her mouth dropped open.

"I am so sorry for the mess. It usually isn't like this. Ice princess Gray was a posed to clean up! He threw a party at my house this weekend I just got back from visiting my dad." I said. For Mavis's sake now she going to think I'm a slob!

"It's okay, I believe you." She said. Lucy had shoulder length blonde hair and big brown eyes, and she wasn't bad looking.

"Anyways what do you want to eat?" I asked

"A sandwich is fine thanks" she said. I made her a PB&J sandwich with a glass of milk.

"Here you go Luce," I said. I wonder if she will notice the nickname I gave her.

"Luce?" She said tilting her head in confusion.

"Yeah its a nickname," I said smiling.

"A nickname... I've never had one before," she pondered over it for a bit the smiled," I love it Natsu thank you!" She got up and hugged me tight. She was strong for someone her size.

"Hey Luce I can't help, but your stuff. Do you have anywhere to stay?" I asked.

"Um.. No?" She said embarrassed. She was twiddling her thumbs well she said it.

"You can stay here if you want. I have a spare bedroom, and I don't use it." I paused, she could be my roommate,"you can live here."

"Really?! But we just met!" She said shocked

"What can I say I guess I'm just a nice guy." I said a little full of myself. " You'll have to sleep on my bed tonight, but don't worry I'll sleep on the couch."

"You'd really do that?" She asked

"Yeah, hold on a sec." I said. I went to my room to make sure there was no mess. I grabbed a pair of blue plaid pajama pants and a light gray T-shirt with a pink strip. I went back to Lucy and told her she could wear these. She took a shower and then went to my room.

**LUCY POV**

I walked into Natsu's room which had a cozy feeling to it. His bed sheets were black with flame like patterns. He had an end table next to his bed with a lamp and an alarm clock. There was a window in the right side of his room, which overlooked Magnolia.

"Wow," I breathed. I stood there in shock at the view.

"Like the view?" Natsu asked. I jumped in surprise. I turned around to look at him and my cheeks flushed red. He was wearing only a towel. He was nicely toned though, I couldn't see a single chubby spot. He must work hard to look that good.

"NATSU YOUR CLOTHES!" I yelled at him.

"SHIT! I didn't realize Luce I'm sorry!" He said his face going red now as well. He ran back to the bathroom and got dressed.

*time skip*

I was laying in Natsu's bes, it was about 2 am now. I couldn't fall asleep. The bed felt so empty for some reason. I got up and poked at a sleeping Natsu.

"Natsu you awake?" I asked quietly. He slowly opened his eyes and blinked at me.

"I am now. What's up can't sleep?' He asked with slight worry on his face.

" Yeah sorta," I paused," I was wondering if you would sleep in there with me, so I don't feel alone. The bed just feels really empty."

Natsu nodded and climbed into the bed with me.

**A/N: Do y'all like it so far? Suggestions? Let me know! Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

***2 years later* Lucy's POV**

"NATSU!" I yelled, "Wake up!"

"Come on Luce I was having a good dream," he grumbled tiredly.

"Oh really? What was it about?"

**Natsu's POV**

"Heh heh does it matter?" I asked. I could feel my cheeks blushing a bit. I had been dreaming about Lucy. Today is the 2 year anniversary of when we first met. I was planning on asking her out tonight under the Sakura tree. It was her favorite place in Magnolia.

"Hmmm... Okay whatever. Anyways happy two her anniversary!" She yelled happily.

I looked over at the clock it was almost 8 o'clock! "SHIT! WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE FOR WORK! ERZA IS GONNA KILL US!" I jumped out of bed and got dressed. Me and Lucy rushed to work on my motorbike after I took my motion sickness pill.

***time skip***

"Sorry Erza, Natsu wouldn't get his lazy ass outta bed," Lucy said nervously.

"Lucy this is the one time I will let you off the hook. Only because I know how special today is," she said and went back to eating her strawberry cake.

Lucy and I work at the local pub, Fairy Tail, Erza is our boss, but not the owner. Laxus owns the pub. He got it after his Grandfather died. It was a sad day about a year ago. Laxus just got engaged to Mirajane Strauss the co-owner of Fairy Tail. I was the bartender, as well as, Gray Fullbuster, and Gajeel Redfox. Lucy, was a waitress along with Juvia Lockser, Lisanna Strauss, and Levy McGarden.

When it was about 3 pm my shift was over. I had took the morning shift, so me and Lucy could go out and do stuff.

***Time Skip* *Later that day***

This was it. Me and Lucy, standing under the sakura tree. It was now or never. Lucy.. My Luce. I took a deep breath. She was the most beautiful girl I have ever met, and she was my best friend.

"Hey Luce..." I trailed off, butterflies now consuming my stomach.

"Yes Natsu?" She asked sweetly with a cute smile.

Just as I was about to speak I see Gray.

"NATSU! LUCY! HELP! ITS JUVIA!" Gray looked scared. Me and Lucy looked at each other wondering what he was talking about.

"Gray what's wrong?" Lucy asked confused.

"I did something stupid," Gray said out of breath.

"What you do now ice-princess? Agree to a date with Juvia?" I laughed. Gray gulped and looked at the ground.

"S-shut up flame-brain," he studerd with a slight blush.

"No way! You did! Didn't you!" I started to laugh uncontrollably, and soon Lucy joined me in my laughter.

"What should I do?!" He asked.

"Go on the date! What else, you know you have no choice," Lucy said,"Natsu let's go before Juvia comes." We left and went home.

Damn it! Stupid Gray! I forgot why me and Lucy were there. I can't ask her out now.

**LUCY'S POV**

I wonder what Natsu was going to tell me earlier. I shrugged it off and took a shower. For a moment I thought he was going to ask me out. That's silly though because Natsu doesn't think of me like that. Or did he? No, don't be stupid Lucy you and Natsu are just friends! Ugh this wasn't fair! I really liked Natsu. I finished my shower and went to bed.

When I woke up Natsu was in my bed again. His strong arms were wrapped around me, his body heat felt so nice. I wish we could stay like this. I sighed.

"Luce..." He mumbled.

I turned my head. He was still sleeping. WAS HE DREAMING ABOUT ME? No that can't be! Maybe he does like me. I felt my cheeks get really warm. Crap! I'm blushing! I carefully pried his hands away from me so I could take a shower. By the time I got out of the shower Natsu was awake.

"Morning," I said.

"Morning Luce," he said with his signature grin.

**Natsu's POV.**

"Hey Natsu what were you going to ask me last night?" Lucy asked. Should I ask her? No it wasn't a good time. I will ask her on her birthday. It was only a couple weeks from now. I could wait.

**A/N: sorry for not updating! I was bust with school :(. I hope you like this quick chapter! Keep reviewing! I am about to write the next chapter as well! Some exiting this are about to happen ;).**


	4. Chapter 4

***Lucy's birthday* Lucy's POV**

"Luce.." Natsu said in a seductive voice. I could smell the alcohol on his breath. I was drunk as well, but that was besides the point, "I love you."

*earlier that day at fairy tail*

"Happy birthday Lu-chan!" Said Levy.

"Thanks Levy!" I said gratefully.

"Did you hear? Juvia and Gray are a thing now!" levy giggled.

"No way! That's awesome! I am so happy for them!" I said excitedly. I wish that could happen for me and Natsu. We have had so many romantic moments since our anniversary, but he hasn't made a move. Ugh why did he have to be so thick headed!

"Juvia wishes you a happy birthday Lucy," said Juvia before she ran over to Gray. Me, Levy, Juvia, Natsu, Gray, and shockingly Gajeel were going out to celebrate tonight.

Fairy Tail was closed for the day due to remodeling. Once everyone was at me and Natsu's place we headed out. It was only 12 pm so we all had lunch at Celestial Café which was my favorite place to eat. After lunch we all went back to the house and watch some TV. It was now 8 pm so we went to the Fire Dragon dance club.

Me and Levy were dancing together to the loud music, but the Gajeel took her away. They had started dating secretly a couple weeks ago. I was the only one who knew. I had a lot to drink so I was really drunk. Gray was the sober cab, so I didn't have to worry too much. I found Natsu.

"Hey! You wanna dance?!" I yelled over the music.

"Sure!" He said. He was drunk as well, we danced for what a seemed like forever. Natsu was so handsome. I think I love him. I gave him a hug.

"Luce you okay!?" He asked.

"Yeah! I'm fine just want to say thanks for being the best person ever!" I said happily drunk. It was 3 am when me and Natsu finally got home.

I was drunk, but not as drunk as Natsu. I helped him to his room. I took off his shirt and pants. I went to his dresser and grabbed an old T-shirt and pajama pants.

"Can you put them on yourself, or do you need me to help you?" I asked swaying backing and forth.

Natsu stood up and walked towards me. His face was really close to mine now and he had me against the wall. He wasn't touching me just looking at me.

"Luce.." Natsu said in a seductive voice. I could smell the alcohol on his breath. I was drunk as well, but that was besides the point, "I love you."

I blinked at him. Did he really just say that? I felt all warm inside and I just smiled at him.

"I love you too," I said as he pulled me in for a kiss. He kissed me passionately, yet softly. His lips were soft and gentle and made me melt. His hands wrapped themselves around my waist and brought me in closer. He picked me up and brought me over to his bed. He took of my shit as well as pants, and before I knew it our bodies melted together. He was really good. I mean like I can't believe he was this good at sex. After we had sex we both fell asleep.

***Morning* Natsu's POV**

The sun was shining through Lucy's window when I woke up. Wait. Why was I Lucy's room? No fucking way. I looked under the covers I was naked, and so was Lucy. SHIT! Oh god this isn't good, did we have sex?

"Natsu?! What happened last night?!" Lucy asked.

I gulped before answering "I think we had sex" I said my cheeks blushing.

"Fuck. I don't remember much," she trailed off as if remembering something, "Natsu... You said you loved me."

Shit I did? I didn't even ask her out! God I am such a dumb ass!

"Do you? Do you really love me Natsu?" Lucy asked a faint blush on her face.

"Yes Luce. I have loved you for a long time," I said with a smile on my face.

Lucy hugged me, but then she slapped me.

"God Natsu I love you too, but for fucks sakes you could have asked me out before sleeping with me!" She said with an angry sad face.

"Heh heh, well I was planning on asking you out yesterday," I said shyly. I suddenly remembered we were both naked. I saw her chest and my whole face went red. She saw me looking and she blushed and then slapped me again.

"Natsu!" She yelled as she ran out of the room. She peeked back in," Um... Natsu can you get out so I can change?"

"Y-yes," I stuttered as I walked out of the room. Are me and Lucy a thing now?

I walked back to my room, so I could put my clothes on.

**Lucy's POV**

I can't believe I slept with Natsu! I mean I am happy he loves me, but I wish we didn't start backwards. After I got dress I went to the kitchen. Natsu had made us breakfast, he was so sweet.

"Hey Luce," he said smiling,"I hope this won't be awkward."

"Me too. Hey Natsu, are we together?" I asked.

"Yeah, aren't we? Because otherwise this would be really awkward.

" Yeah I guess so," I said smiling at him.

Soon there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it," I said as I walked towards the door. When I opened the door I was shocked to see who it was.

"Virgo? What are you doing here?!" I said in surprise.

**A/N: Do y'all like it so far? Sorry that all The chapters are short and lack detail. BUT! There is a reason think of these first couple chapters as a prolog k? Why is Virgo there though? Hmmm guess y'all have to wait! **

**I have been at the beach all day with my family. I post the new chapter asap okay? REVIEW PLEASE! FAVORITE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Lucy's POV**

"Virgo? What are you doing here?!" I said in surprise.

"Hello Miss Lucy," Virgo said calmly.

"Luce who's this?" Natsu asked.

"This is Virgo, she was my old maid, but I don't understand why she's here," I said confused.

"Miss Lucy, it is extremely important that I bring you back to the estate," Virgo declared.

"I was disowned there is no reason for me to go back to that place," I said standing my ground.

"Wait what the fuck is going on?! Lucy was disowned so why the hell is she going back!" Natsu demanded furiously.

"Miss Lucy who is this?" She asked.

"This is Natsu my... Um... He's the person I am seeing," I said not quite sure what I said.

"He can not come with us," she said.

"And why the hell not?" I asked coldly.

"Miss Lucy you father has died, and with no heir to take his place you are the default," she said.

I hated that man, but he still was my father. "Isn't there another company that want to buy?" I asked.

"Yes, but they would need your signature" she said.

"Fine whatever, Natsu I'll only be a couple of days," I said with a faint smile.

"Fine, but hurry back okay?"

"I will I promise," I said as I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

***time skip 1 month later***

The papers finally came. It had taken so long for them to get here, and since there wasn't any signal here, so I couldn't call Natsu. I was finally going home. When I finished writing the papers, I started to drive home.

***time skip 4pm***

There it was, e and Natsu's house on the hill. I opened the door.

"NATSU!" I shouted, "YOU HOME?"

No answer he must not be home. I had called him on my way back, and he seemed really happy I was coming back. He must still be working.

I went to the bathroom to take a shower. After my shower I had to take a piss. We were out of toilet paper, but there should be some under the sink. I looked under and grabbed the roll. I suddenly notice my tampons. How long has it been? Now that I think of it I am really late. SHIT! NO FUCKING WAY! I quickly wiped , washed my hands, grabbed my car keys, and drove to the drug store. I bought a pregnancy test, and went home. When I got home I quickly went to the bathroom after drinking a glass of water. I peed on the stick and waited 2 minutes.

Positive.

No. This can't be happening! We had sex ONCE! I started to cry a bit. At least it was Natsu's right?

*time skip 1 hour later*

"Luce! You home?!" NATSU asked excitedly.

I quickly ran to him and kissed him.

"Well hello to you to Luce," he said smiling.

Suddenly I remembered that I was pregnant with his kid. I had to tell him, but how? I took a deep breath before speaking.

"Natsu? There's something I need to tell you," I said nervously.

"What is it Luce?" He asked worriedly.

"I'm pregnant," I said.

**Natsu's POV**

"HOW? WHAT?!" It took me a bit to process this information, "You mean... For that one time?"

"Yup," she said.

"This is awesome!" I shouted, "The only thing is, Luce we just started to date."

"Yeah, well at least we have known each other for 2 years right?" She asked.

"Yeah, I guess," I said, "This is going to be one wild ride heh heh. Wow we really did do this backwards huh?"

**A/N: sorry for the short chapter. Sorry for the rush, but I promise there is a reason! Now things will get slower with a time skip! All of this was just a prolog type things k?! REVIEW! FAVORITE! Oh and if there is something you want to happen please let me know, and I will see if I can put it in!**

**:) ;) I'll try to update soon, but idk! BYEE**


	6. Chapter 6

***8 months later* Natsu POV**

"Push!" Yelled the doctor. Lucy was screaming her head of and blaming it on me. I was light headed. HOLY SHIT IM GOING TO BE A DAD!

Me and Lucy decided that Levy was going to be the godmother of our daughter. And Erza was going to be the Godmother of our son. Twins yes we are having twins.

I shivered at the thought of when Mira and Erza found out.

***flash back 8 months ago***

"Natsu!" Erza yelled, "You messed up!"

"I'm sorry Erza it just happened," I pleaded.

"Well I think it's wonderful," said Mira," as long as you don't leave Lucy."

They both were scaring me now. The rest of the day I was yelled at for it. Lucy on the other hand was congratulated.

***Present* Lucy POV**

It took 27 hours for them to be born. Natsu and I decided they would have his last name. Our sons name is Aki Dragneel, and our daughters name is Nashi Dragneel.

"They're beautiful," I said.

"You did good," said Natsu with a big smile.

"No, we did good."

***7 years later* LUCY'S POV**

"MOMMY MOMMY WAKE UP!" the twins yelled at me.

"Yes?" I asked yawning.

"You and daddy said we were going to Auntie Levy's and Uncle Gajeels house today!" Nashi yelled.

"Yeah!" Aki said in agreement.

I looked over at the the still sleeping Natsu. His pink hair was messy as always. I sighed, I can't believe I am in love with this fool. Nashi looked just like him. She had my eyes though, but she did have his personality and his hair. Aki looked more like me. He had his dads eyes but my hair.

"Okay, okay but you have to wake up your dad," I said.

They crawled to his side of the bed and started jumping on him.

"DADDY! DADDY! WAKE UP!" They shouted. The paused and then smiled, "DADDY! THERE ARE PANCAKES WAKE UP BEFORE WE EAT THEM!"

Natsu got up with a jump start.

"Where?!"

The kids laughed and I did too.

"There are no pancakes Natsu they just wanted you to get up silly," i said kissing him on the cheek. I got out of bed still wearing my PJs. I was wearing some shorts and a pink tank top.

I went to the kitchen and made some pancakes for Nashi and Natsu. They ate a lot, and I honestly don't know where they put it. Me and Aki just had some lucky charms. After breakfast we started to get ready.

Levy and Gajeel got married 3 years ago, but have a daughter, Sora, 1 ½ younger than Nashi and Aki. No one was surprised that they were going out, but a baby was surprising. Gray and Juvia still haven't gotten married yet though. They were going to be there with their son Fen. They had him a month before Nashi and Aki were born. It turns out me and Natsu weren't the only ones who got really drunk. Mira just had her second kid with Laxus, and Erza was having her second kid as well.

After we got ready Nashi was wearing pink shorts with a black tank top, and Aki was wearing a pair of blue jeans, and a blue and gray striped T-shirt. Natsu was wearing a black T-shirt with his scarf and pink shorts. For whatever reason Nashi convinced him into wearing the same the thing. I was wearing I was wearing some shorts and frilly yellow top.

I buckled the kids into their car seats and got in the car. We drove the Levy and Gajeel's house. I rang the doorbell when we got there. Levy opened the door.

"Lu-chan! It's so great to see you," Levy said.

"You as well," I said giving her a big hug.

"AUNTIE LEVY!" the twins yelled as they ran and hugged Levy. Gajeel walked up behind them with Sora.

"Hi Sora!" Said Aki before giving her a hug.

"Hi Aki, and Nashi!" Sora said giving them both a hug. We went into their house. While the kids played we chatted, or rather me and Levy chatted. Your guys were playing with the kids.

"They are so good with kids," I said.

"I know, but you wouldn't have thought that 8 years ago," Levy giggled.

"Now isn't that the truth!"

We both started into a laughing fit. Their doorbell soon rang and Juvia, Gray, and Fen.

**NASTU'S POV**

Gray came into the room with Fen. Nashi got up and gave him a hug. Followed by Sora. Aki just smiled started to play fight with him. Me and Gray started to laugh.

" You won't win Aki!" Said Fen.

"No! You won't win!" Said Aki. Aki was mostly a quiet kid until it came to Fen. They were always play fighting. Just like me and Gray I guess. After their 'fight' Sora 'treated' his 'wounds' and Nashi did the same for Fen.

**LUCY'S POV**

"Juvia has exciting news!" Juvia said.

"What is it?" Me and Levy asked intrigued.

"Juvia is pregnant again!"

"Congratulations Juvia!" Levy said.

"Does Gray know yet?" I asked happy for my friend.

"Juvia has not told him yet. Juvia was going to do it today," Juvia said with a smile.

"What were you going to do today?" Gray who just walked in said.

"Juvia has something to tell her beloved," she said as she took him out of the room. Natsu walked into the room.

"What's up with those two?" He said.

"Juvia is pregnant again."

"Oh, well that's cool," he said nonchalantly.

"Me and Gajeel have been talking about having another kid," Levy said twirling her thumbs.

"Levy really? That great!" I said. Wow everyone was going to have more kids. I wonder... No Natsu would never go for it. But... I could always ask him when we get home.

Gajeel came into the room bring the kids with him. Juvia and Gray followed in after, then they told everyone the big news.

"Daddy, mommy does this mean I am going to have a baby sister or brother?!" Fen asked excitedly.

"Yup that's right!" Said Gray.

After hours after chatting we all went back home.

When we got home Natsu put the twins to bed while I took a shower. After I got out Natsu was in his PJs.

"Hey Luce what's up?" He asked

"Do you ever want more kids?" I asked.

"Yeah of course Luce," he said.

"So what do you say? How about we have more kids," I said smiling.

**A/N: its here! Yay! I have to write a paper now, and be sick. The story won't be fast passed anymore okay? Yay now we get to the real story! I hope y'all enjoy! Review? It helps me a lot! If you want something to happen tell me!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN/ I AM SOOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! The thing I was writing on broke so I couldn't update. ****BUT! Now I can YAY :D! :**

**Natsu's POV:**

I grinned back at her, I couldn't wait to get started. I have always wanted a big family, and now with Luce I could have that. The twins were asleep so we thought what a good time to start. Aki was a heavy sleepier so no chance of him waking up, and Nashi, if she did wake up, would read a book. Now if by some weird chance Aki did wake up Nashi would read to him.

Lucy laid on the bed seductively and grinned at me. My Mavis she was sexy! I licked my lips as I watched he pull off her t-shirt. She never wore a bra to bed so her breasts were fully exposed. I took off the rest of my clothes and got into bed with Lucy. I kissed her soft lips and she kissed me back. She took the rest of her clothes off.

**Lucy's POV:**

Natsu's body was still as sexy as it had always been. He always worked out to keep fit. Plus I am sure if he didn't he would be really fat.

Each of his kisses are full of passion and heat. Every kiss felt like the first. We fooled around a bit and then he went inside me.

In the end Natsu and Lucy had a total 3 Kids. Nashi and Fen got married and had two kids. Aki and Sora got married as well, but they had four kids. Natsu and Lucy's third kid, Luna, is now one of the most famous actors of all time, and Guvia and Gray's second kid, Sky, became the best pro swimmer, and ice skater of the decade. Gajeel and Levy's second kid, Cardel, became one of the most well-known author of the century.

**A/N: sorry for ending it I have no where to take this story any more I don't know what to do with it. I might be writing another one but who knows.**


End file.
